


Рекрутинг

by Brune



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune
Summary: Джулиус в начале восстания.





	Рекрутинг

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн серии 1х03 "Stay Inside".  
> Бета: [bfcure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure)

Джулиус возвращался к парку под пепельным небом и не жгущим более солнцем. Голод и гнев на какое-то время были утолены с лихвой, но нельзя позволить себе соскользнуть в сытую отрешённость. То, что он сегодня начал, будет набирать обороты. И не только здесь. Наверняка в других городах началось то же самое. Нужно как можно скорее занять место наверху, застолбить территорию, иначе кто знает, не снесёт ли его запущенной им же лавиной.  
Тогда он и обратил внимание — один из упырей стоял на краю лужайки и смотрел на него в упор. Голова склонена набок, будто тот прислушивался к чему-то, левая рука сжата в кулак.  
Не из старожилов. Свеженький. Неужто уже созрел для вызова?  
  
Двое других, бегущих мимо, остановились вдруг, повернули головы, а потом в полуприседе, принюхиваясь, заскользили к наблюдателю.  
«Быстро они принялись друг за друга», — подумал Джулиус, останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть на драку.  
На драку это походило мало. Наблюдатель, мелкий и юркий как крыса, проскользнул мимо нападавших, прыгнул на спину одному из них и соскочил, сжимая в правой руке вырванную трахею. Второй остановился в замешательстве. Наблюдатель швырнул в него истекающим кровью трофеем и зашипел. Незадачливый упырь, уловив намёк, побежал прочь, оставив тело лежать там, где оно упало. Победитель повернулся и снова уставился на Джулиуса.  
Теперь он его узнал — очкарик из парка, один из первых за сегодня, тот, что сам подошёл, став обедом с доставкой. Очков на нём больше не было.  
  
Ещё один обращённый выскочил из-за кустов и кинулся на очкарика. Тот кубарем бросился ему под ноги, сбил нападавшего и, вскочив, саданул ногой по лицу. Челюсть с громким хрустом ввалилась внутрь, зуб рикошетом отлетел в сторону Джулиуса. Очкарик продолжал остервенело прыгать на поверженного, топча лицо в кашу. Кожа срывалась лоскутами, зубы разлетались вокруг, лопнули глазные яблоки. Тело уже давно не дёргалось, когда очкарик наконец остановился, припав на одно колено на грудь мертвеца. Левая рука была всё так же сжата в кулак.  
  
Заинтересованный Джулиус приблизился и понял: сквозь сильный запах свежей крови, растоптанного в фарш мозга и всевозможных внутренних жидкостей доносился лёгкий аромат. Нежный, свежий, сладкий. Не насыться он на неделю вперёд, напал бы, не раздумывая.  
— Покажи, — потребовал он.  
Очкарик, тяжело дыша, глянул на него снизу вверх и разжал пальцы.  
На ладони лежало сердце. Крохотное, измятое, с разлохмаченными обрывками сосудов, куска не хватало.  
«Детское, — отметил Джулиус. — Младенческое».  
— Где взял?  
— Дома, — невыразительно ответил очкарик.  
Джулиус присмотрелся к нему внимательнее. Необычное слово для обращенного.  
Тот поднялся и сам посмотрел на свою руку.  
— Всего лишь плоть, — добавил он всё так же бесцветно. — Просто немного плоти.  
Интересно.  
Очкарик с силой сжал пальцы, сквозь них засочилось, потекло, закапало на грудь убитому.  
— Просто плоть, — повторил он и отшвырнул от себя выжимки.  
Очень интересно.  
  
Сзади послышались шаги. Джулиус неспешно повернулся. Пара упырей неловко затопталась на месте, переводя взгляд с него на труп на земле и опять на него. Очкарик так же неторопливо пошёл в их сторону, демонстративно облизывая пальцы на ходу. Пара подалась назад.  
  
Джулиус огляделся. Количество утоливших первый голод росло — там и сям упыри поодиночке и небольшими группками останавливались и принимались озираться по сторонам.  
Пора брать дело в руки по-настоящему.  
  
— Эй, — позвал он. — Эй, ты, Плоть!  
Тот, помедлив, приблизился, встал перед ним, глядя исподлобья.  
Будет над чем поработать. А пока...  
Джулиус протянул руку, сорвал с лацкана пиджака нелепую бирку и усмехнулся.  
— Менеджер? Что ж, давай, организуй мне это стадо. Время двигаться дальше.


End file.
